


concupiscence

by serendipitousserenity



Series: What The Word Means [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Liam is his client, M/M, Sexual Tension, There’s a sex scene lol and Zayn’s incharge but idk if that would categorize as bottom Liam or not, Trainer!Zayn, bottom!Liam, but I’ll tag it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousserenity/pseuds/serendipitousserenity
Summary: (n.) strong sexual desire, lust.where Liam is Zayn’s client, and Zayn is a professional.





	concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

> a great thank you to zipplekink (tumblr) for being wonderful and giving me advice to write smut. you should check out her work, it’s absolutely brilliant.

  
He is incredibly professional, okay? He is, but there is just some sort of power that Liam God-damn Payne has on him, that every time Zayn has a class with Liam, the fact that he is the trainer seems to slip out of his mind. It is Liam’s fault, not Zayn’s. Zayn has incredible self control, he prides himself on that, but stupid Liam has to be Zayn’s walking wet dream.

Zayn wishes he was exaggerating in any capacity.

Liam is literally everything Zayn wants. During a session, Liam gets incredibly sweaty. So even though they start of the session with Liam wearing a shirt, half way through the session, Liam always, fucking always, takes his shirt off and throws it away. And all Zayn can do is stare as Liam’s nimble fingers pick his shirt from the base, and the slow reveal of Liam’s magnificent chest makes Zayn bite his lips. Liam’s got these broad shoulders, and big hands, and arms that are huge and all Zayn can think about when he sees Liam is how he’d like Liam to hold him up against the wall in the locker room and just fuck him.

But he’s a professional.

 

 

 

  
It’s been half an hour in to their session. Liam’s hair is flat with sweat, and his tank top is dropping low enough to expose his chest hair and Zayn has to take deep breaths to not let his mind wander. There is another thing about Liam that makes one-on-one training just a little difficult. When Liam gets truly in to boxing, he starts letting out these little grunts and well, Zayn is known for over active creative imagination, okay. One cannot and should not blame Zayn for imagining Liam’s grunts (and moans) in a separate setting.

Liam takes a step back, and Zayn watches intently to see if Liam’s form is correct or not, when Zayn nods, Liam comes forward and punches the bag that Zayn is supporting.

“Good,” Zayn says, his voice a lower than usual.

These sessions with Liam are difficult.

“Thanks, Zayn,” Liam throws Zayn a grin as he bends down to take a breath or two. “Water break?” Liam asks, as he offers his hand to Zayn so that Zayn can pull his glove off.

Zayn has to take a deep breath of his own because honestly he needs to get this under control. He’s a professional. Zayn watches as Liam walks over to where his gym bag is, and pulls his water bottle out. Nobody can blame Zayn for watching as Liam throws his head back, slightly, as he puts the bottle to his mouth. Zayn licks his tongue, as the water spills past Liam’s mouth and down his cheeks and his neck.

No, Zayn does not want to put his lips anywhere near the neck. He doesn’t.

He only straightens when Liam turns around and gives him a look. There’s something teasing about the look, Zayn realizes, as Liam’s lip turn up in a slight smirk as he pulls his tank top up, just slightly, so that he can wipe the sweat of his forehead. His abs, defined as fuck abs, peek through the tank and Zayn has to narrow his eyes at Liam because Liam knows what he’s doing. He knows exactly what he’s doing, because there is a damn towel right next to his water bottle and surely Liam could have used that. But nope. He has to use his tank top. There’s absolutely no logic to that, Zayn thinks, the bloody top is wet with sweat too. Extremely counter productive there, Payne.

That is another thing that makes these classes with Liam difficult. Liam Payne is a tease, and he knows exactly what to do to make Zayn turned on and thus, he does that.

Liam Payne is his undoing, Zayn realizes.

“You coming?” Liam’s voice breaks through his thoughts and Zayn wants to strangle Liam when he realizes that Liam is looking at him with a knowing grin, again.

Thirty minutes to go.

Zayn can get through the next half an hour. Then, he’ll go home and wank off in the shower. Fucking Liam Payne.

 

 

 

 

Two days later Zayn gets a follow request from a Liam Payne on instagram. Zayn smirks, just a bit, because this is his private Instagram and Liam found him by stalking him. He doesn’t know why, but that makes him feel a little bit in control. And Zayn loves it.

He accepts the request and sends one of his own, and it’s almost immediately that Liam accepts. So Zayn goes on his profile to stalk.

That’s yet another mistake he’s made when it comes to Liam.

Liam knows he’s hot, Zayn realizes, and he isn’t shy about showing of his body at all.

He’s got a picture of him wearing nothing but a fur coat, and Zayn groans, because nobody should look as fuck-able, excuse the use of a made-up word, but that’s exactly what Liam looks like. Zayn would not be opposed to him fucking Liam in that particular outfit, if anybody asks though he’s going to pretend that he doesn’t find that attractive at all.

As Zayn scrolls, he sees yet another picture of Liam. This time he’s completely shirtless, and he’s winking at whoever is behind the camera. No, Zayn does not feel a curl of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He just finds Liam attractive.

He’s about to log off Instagram when he sees that Liam has a story up. Zayn inhaled deeply as he realizes that it’s a selfie of him in bed, almost fucking naked. Can somebody honestly tell Zayn as to why Liam is such a bloody tease?

Fucking Liam Payne, Zayn thinks as he throws his phone to the side and pulls his pants down and wraps his hand around his dick.

He is at a stage where he is perpetually hard, thanks to Liam.

 

 

 

 

Two can play this game.

He hopes Liam realizes that when Zayn pulls off his own shirt just before their session. Zayn too can be a tease when he needs to be and he thinks that Liam has teased him enough. It’s about time that he gives Liam something to be hot and bothered about, right?

He smirks when he realizes that Liam is taking in Zayn’s body. Now, Zayn may not be as broad and ripped as Liam but he’s got a great body of his own; lean, tight and defining lines in just the right parts.

“Liam,” Zayn says as he moves to stand behind Liam. “Today we’ll work on some kickboxing, yeah?”

Liam swallows before he nods, “sure.”

“Okay, so what I want you to do is stand in your original form,” Zayn says as he puts his hands on Liam’s waist, and positions him so, Liam following pliantly. “Alright, great,” Zayn says, stepping on his toes a little bit so the warmth of his voice hits against Liam’s ear. He grins to himself when he realizes that Liam has to take in a deep breath.

Two can play this game, Payne.

It goes on like this, Zayn’s fingers lingering a bit too long on Liam’s exposed body parts. Liam licking his lips as Zayn holds the pads firm for Liam to punch. Zayn giving Liam his, what Louis has coined, ‘take me home’ look, looking at Zayn through the cluster of his lashes. Liam has to take in a deep breath and then he bites his lip, and fuck Zayn almost groans looking at Liam right.

Liam drops down, to the floor, to take a second to breathe and Zayn takes that opportunity to bend over and whisper in his ears.

“Wanna play some more,” he smirks. See, he’s not tired of this game, yet. He’s got a long way to go. And he knows how he wins this: Liam against a bed and him between his thighs.

Liam groans, “fuck, Zayn. You’re being unfair.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Liam,” Zayn gives him an innocent shrug with his eyes wide.

“Of course you don’t,” Liam grumbles. He tries to pull his gloves off, getting a little frustrated when they refuse to come off, so Zayn ticks his pads between his body and arms, and reaches forward to help him. If he lets his fingers stroke up Liam’s arms, well, Zayn is a very competitive player. Liam lets out a loud sigh, “fuck, you know exactly what you’re doing,” he says as he shakes down the tingles of Zayn’s touch on his sweaty body.

“I’m just being helpful, Liam,” Zayn says, with a smirk.

“You’re unfair, that’s what you are.”

 

 

 

The game goes on for a couple of more weeks. It’s like now that they know that both of them are interested in each other, they’re trying to see who breaks first.

They both pull out the big guns trying to see what breaks the other person.

How they break happens something like this:

Paddy, the owner of the gym that Zayn is a trainer at and Liam trains at, is getting married. Apparently, Paddy and Liam are good friends. Go way, way back to a job that Liam and him worked at together. So he invites Liam and Zayn to his wedding. And seats them both together.

Now, Zayn has seen Liam in his gym wear. He’s used to seeing a sweaty Liam in tank tops or lose shirts and gym shorts. He’s used to seeing Liam with flat hair that’s all over the place.

That Liam, Zayn found attractive.

He honestly didn’t think that Liam in any way would ever get hotter.

But fuck.

When Zayn arrives at his table he sees Liam already sitting there. He’s dressed in a white shirt with a grey suit jacket over it, and a skinny baby blue tie. His hair, unlike all those times at the gym, is styled in to a low quiff and Liam looks handsome, and sexy.

Zayn has to calm his nerves as he takes his place next to Liam, accidentally disturbing Liam as he pulls his hair forward.

“Oh, hi Zayn,” Liam gives him a welcoming smile and Zayn returns it as he makes himself a little comfortable where he sits. “Cara, this is Zayn, he’s a trainer at Paddy’s gym. Zayn, this is Cara. We used to work with Paddy before.”

“Hello,” Zayn says politely, reaching forward to shake the girl’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Zayn,” Cara says and Liam grins at Zayn.

A few minutes later Cara excuses herself to the ladies’ room and Zayn now has Liam’s full and complete attention. Zayn’s sort of in awe how Liam completely transforms the minute that Cara leaves. He goes from a sweet, and polite young man, who is making a nice conversation with an old friend to looking at Zayn with lustful eyes.

“Liam,” Zayn says, a warning tone.

“What,” its Liam’s turn to play the innocent one this time.

“We’re not doing this today,” Zayn says, proud of the fact that he can hold his voice stable and it doesn’t crack like he half expects it to much like his own resolve.

Liam hums, as he reaches forward and fixes Zayn’s tie, “you look handsome.” Zayn feels the way Liam’s fingers dance against his jaw as he moves his hand, almost like Liam wants to lift his face.

Zayn clears his throat, “you too, man,” he says and watches as Liam gives him a small smile.

“Thank you, Zayn. Would you like some champagne?” Liam asks as he moves his chair away from the table nodding towards the open bar.

Zayn nods and he’s about to move away from the table when Liam’s hands are placed on his shoulders, “no, you sit,” Liam says as he bends down, “I’ll get it for you.” And Zayn wants to imagine that Liam’s lips do not graze his ears in any way or capacity but he’s sure that he’s wrong. He can still feel the way his outer skin of his ear tingles from where Liam’s lips had touched it.

He, mentally, groans.

He needs Liam to stop having this sort of power over him. He’s usually a very composed man. He knows what he wants and he knows how he likes what he wants, and he’s always the one in charge. But fuck, Liam has messed up the balance of sexual desires and sexual needs that he has. And he wants to hate Liam, just a little bit, for withholding this from him.

But then, he could always let go of the game and let Liam win.

That is definitely not going to be happening, Zayn thinks to himself. He is not going to break. No matter how dirty Liam plays.

Liam comes back a few moments later, two glasses of champagne in his hand. He stands behind Zayn, leaning forward as he places the glass in front of Zayn, so that Zayn is trapped under his arm. He can feel the desire thrumming through Liam’s and his body and he wants to turn around and just kiss Liam right there and right then.

But, Zayn thinks, he is not going to be the first to break.

If Liam wants to play the game here, Zayn will join him.

When Liam takes his original place next to Zayn, Zayn scoots his chair over a little so he’s closer to Liam, their elbows almost touching. When Liam realizes this, he gives Zayn a smile.

Zayn just smirks, and watches as realization hits Liam.

This is going to be fun. Zayn turns to look at Irene, the woman he’s been talking to while Liam’s been gone, and limits the attention he is supposed to be giving Liam. He hears Liam breath falter just a bit, and then he’s leaning towards the source where their elbows touch as Liam turns to Cara again.

“Yeah, so,” he hears Liam. He feels a little bad for Irene. She’s so interested in him, Zayn can tell but he has absolutely no interest in her. No matter how gorgeous she is with her dark curls and her tanned skin, she’s got nothing on Liam.

He waits, bidding his time, for Liam to get to some part of a conversation, where -

“It’s incredible, Care,” Liam says, and Zayn can hear the excitement in his tone, “you should - fuck,” Liam exclaims and Zayn grins to himself.

He feels when Liam turns to look at Zayn, and he can see Liam’s expression on his face from the corner of his eye. He squeezes Liam’s thigh, again, without evening turning to give Liam a second of attention.

Liam is going to break.

“Fuck, sorry, I just,” he hears Liam take in a shaky breath, as he tries to calm his nerves down just a little bit. It’s when Zayn realizes that Liam’s voice is relaxing a bit, Zayn trails a finger down Liam’s thigh, close to Liam’s crotch. He feels the shudder that runs down Liam’s body and he grins to himself even more.

Serves him right. Zayn did tell him to not start this here. It’s Liam’s own fault.

He only stops when Liam excuses himself from the table. He smirks to himself as he pulls his hands away, as discreetly as possible, giving Liam the ability to get up and go to the bathroom. Liam gives Zayn a pleading look, although he doesn’t look very happy Zayn thinks, and Zayn nods slightly getting the message.

A few moments after Liam has excused himself, Zayn turns to Irene, “sorry, Irene. It’s been a pleasure, but I have to go now.”

“Oh no, Zayn, already?” Irene says as she tucks her bottom lip out and Zayn nods.

“I am really sorry about this. But I must leave,” Zayn says as he pushes away from the table and gives Irene a polite handshake. He turns to Cara, “it was great to get to talk to you, Cara.”

“You too, Zayn,” he hears Cara and he gives her a nod as he walks away.

 

  
It takes him about a minute to find the loo, and then he’s pushing the door open to find Liam standing at the sink throwing cold water on his face. Zayn chuckles to himself as he walks over to Liam, pressing his chest to Liam’s back, “Good, darling?”

Liam groans, “you play an unfair game, Malik,” he says as he turns around so that now they’re both standing with their chests pressed against each other.

“Told you to not start,” Zayn says in a sing-song tone as he presses his lips to the column of Liam’s neck. “I win,” Zayn whispers against Liam’s ear. “You okay to do it here, Liam,” Zayn asks, quite seriously. He moves away from Liam’s ear to look at him face forward. And Zayn sort of loves how’ Liam looks right now. Ready to be ravished. His eyes are blown wide, with lust, and his neck is all red from being turned on. When Liam nods, and mumbles a yes as he tries to get his bearing, Zayn grins as he presses a kiss there, and nips at the base of his jaw, before his returns to his original place at his neck. He presses deeply in to his neck and when Liam lets out a low moan, Zayn smirks against Liam’s skin before he kisses harder. He pokes his tongue out feels Liam’s shiver at the contact and he sucks at the skin there.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam whimpers and Zayn pulls away from the neck. He undoes Liam’s tie and then pulls it out so that he can unbutton Liam’s shirt.

“You okay,” Zayn asks he presses a kiss to the dip between the collarbones before he pulls the shirt out of Liam’s pants. Lucky for him, Liam isn’t wearing an undershirt, and so Zayn attaches his mouth to Liam’s nipples, letting his teeth graze the sensitive spot ever so lightly.

Liam lets out a moan when Zayn reaches and plays with the other nipple.

“Having fun, darling?” Zayn says as he moves away from Liam’s chest.

“Can you make fucking come already, Zayn,” Liam whines.

“Patience,” Zayn says as he leans forward to press a kiss to Liam’s lips. He unhooks Liam’s belt and pulls it out, throws it somewhere and he doesn’t even bother paying attention to the where. He tugs on Liam’s bottom lip ever so slightly, as he stops kissing him, and goes on his knees, pulling Liam’s pants and boxers with him. Liam lets out a low hiss when his cock springs forward and slaps against his stomach.

Zayn thrives on the power he feels right at that moment. He’s fully dressed. And Liam is completely naked save for the shoes on his feet and the shirt that’s half way off his shoulders already.

He sort of likes it.

Liam whines when Zayn presses his lips to the inside of his thigh, pressing his lips ever so slightly against one thigh, and trailing his finger down the other. He feels Liam’s fingers find their way to Zayn’s hair and he cards his fingers ever so lightly in Zayn’s hair. Zayn hums against Liam’s the inside of the Liam’s thigh, before he takes Liam in his mouth.

Liam lets out a moan as Zayn starts sucking. Liam’s hands thread to his hair and pull, and Zayn starts sucking harder, but slowly. He’s spent a fair few weeks trying to get Liam here, and fuck him, he’s going to take his time getting Liam there. To the high that both of them have been chasing, together. He pushes forward, just slightly, so Liam is pressing at the back of his throat and Liam moans, again.

“Zayn,” Liam chokes, as Zayn hums around him, “please, babe.” And when Liam lets out a moan louder than all the moans he’s let out so far, Zayn decides that perhaps it’s time to let Liam come.

It takes a bit, and Liam’s hold on Zayn’s hair gets tighter, and then he’s spilling with a “Zayn” down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn swallows as Liam pulls out, giving Liam a smirk.

“So,” Zayn says as he gets off the floor of the washroom they’ve locked themselves in.

“Gotta,” Liam takes a few shallow breaths, “give a man a second to collect himself, Malik.”

“That good,” Zayn smirks.

Liam lets out a shaky laugh. “Dirty player.”

“Don’t see you complaining,” Zayn grins. He leans forward, pushing closer to Liam, “how about you get dressed and I’ll take you home with me.”

Liam nods.

“I’ll see you outside, alright? Don’t keep me waiting too long babe,” Zayn grins as presses a kiss to Liam’s back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their game doesn’t end.

Every time they meet, they try and see who can get the other to fuck them. It’s a never ending battle of power, the one who breaks usually ends up being on the receiving end. And honestly, over the number of times they’ve actually been involved with each other, Zayn has lost count of all the times he won and the times Liam won.

Technically, if you look at it, Zayn thinks they both win.

It’s after a session, that Liam walks over to Zayn with a teasing glint in his eyes, “you know babe,” Liam says as his voice drops a few octaves low, “for all the times we’ve messed with each other we’ve actually never fucked in the gym showers.”

Zayn lets out a laugh.

He’s not going to be fucking anyone in the showers of the place where he works at.

He’s a professional, alright.

But then he looks at Liam and how he’s looking at Zayn with this lust in his eyes, and Zayn thinks fuck being a professional.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? 
> 
> Did you like this? I hope you did. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a smutty scene (almost 4K words of smut on my first attempt) and I have no idea if this is good or not but I am a little proud of myself lol. 
> 
> Anyway, this marks PART 5 of this series. We only have one more to go. I’m so excited. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ zouiames.


End file.
